


Chocolate

by Syrus



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a 400 word drabble challenge on y!gal with a theme of chocolate. Kirk finds out the interesting and unexpected effect that chocolate has on his favorite Vulcan, Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

"I never realized the curious shade of blue that your eyes are, Captain."

They were at a banquet held in the Enterprise's honor at new planet they accepted into the Federation. Jim couldn't say that he was very diplomatic himself, but the parties that came along with it made it bearable.

The custom on this planet was to have the hosts and the visitors imbibe the sweet offering together to stand for the peace between them. Jim certainly wasn't going to turn it down, a delectable kind of chocolate cake made of some of the finest chocolate he'd ever had, but he was shocked to see Spock having some as well.

He knew Spock usually passed up any form of dessert when they were on the ship, but it seemed that even Spock couldn't resist a small taste. Well, a rather large taste, now that he looked at the other's very empty plate. But that wasn't as much a shock as hearing the Vulcan's soft voice in his ear.

"Uhh, thanks?" he replied awkwardly as he looked at Spock, not sure what to say.

When he met eyes with the other, he was surprised to see them slightly unfocused. And, though Spock's voice was still even, it lacked some of the stiff inflection it usually had. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Spock reaching forward under the table to rub two fingers over the back of his hand and murmur in addition, "I can see why you are so sought after. But not many are fortunate enough to have possessed you, are they?"

This had to be some kind of weird dream. Was _Spock_ suggesting…? Jim turned to look at him in surprise and confusion and, admittedly, some interest. He wouldn't be silly enough to deny a proposition from the Vulcan he'd wanted for quite some time, just didn't know how to make a move before.

"Though I'd like to think my chances are much better." Spock's voice took a seductive turn then, and Jim couldn't take it anymore.

He hurriedly made excuses for the two of them to quickly get back on the ship as he noted two things: one, Spock drunk on chocolate was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and two, chocolate would now definitely be a regular staple on the Enterprise.


End file.
